


You Broke My Cane! - Fic

by Anonymous



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, M/M, No canes were harmed in the making of this fic, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Some wood abuse, Soul rending angst, and then some more angst, and then they make up, or hearts either, some more angst, surprise ending!, tears and crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson break's House's cane. But everything works out okay in the end. Sort of - ha ha ha! No really - it's okay, the ending is just a joke!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Broke My Cane! - Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Broke My Cane!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318093) by Anonymous. 



> **Written for the Bad Bang II : Bang Backwards! - Deliberately bad art immortalized in equally terrible fiction.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Thank you to the artist for drawing such an amazing drawing. I hope you like what I did with it! Don't worry I didn't leave poor Jimmy heartbroken :) :)**
> 
>  
> 
> This is set during that second season episode when Wilson is living with House because his wife threw him out and he is staying with House and sleeping on his couch and they are playing practical jokes on each other.
> 
> * * *

Greg House, world famous diagnostician, crashed to the ground as the walking cane he was leaning on broke in half with a loud SNAP! His back hit the wall with an agonizing wrench and he crumpled to the floor screaming in agony.

"MY LEG!!!!!" He screamed out, really loudly. "IT HURTS!"

His best friend - James Evan Wilson, a Jewish oncologist who worked at the same hospital Greg House did, looked down at him, horror written on his boyish features. Greg's cries tore through to his inner sole. 

"Oh no," Wilson wailed. "Whatever have I done?? I have hurt my best friend!!!" He dropped to his knees besides the fallen doctor. He took Greg's head in his hands and cradled it. "Oh, Greg can you ever forgive me??? I sawed your cane in half while you were sleeping because you were being so mean to me but I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean to make you cry." He used his thumb to wipe away the salty tears that were leaking from the other man's face.

Greg looked up at him tenderly, even through the mists of hazy pain. "You didn't mean to hurt me? You didn't mean to make me cry??"

"NO! I would never hurt you! Even though you are mean to me all the time and you break my heart!"

Greg looked astonished. "When am I ever mean to you?" He clutched at Jimmy's hand, drawing the other man even closer to him. "When did I ever break your heart?"

"You said you wanted me to move out! After the first night!!! And you made me go pee pee on your couch!!!!" Jimmy's face crumpled in despair. Greg would never understand!! Nobody could ever understand his hidden pain :(

Greg held jimmy tightly against his body. "No! You don't understand, my beloved Jimmy. I only did those things because I love you!!!!"

Both men were crying now, still on their knees in the desserted corridor. Rain thudded mercilessly against the windows as they opened their hearts to each other and bared their true innermost feelings.

"You love me???" Jimmy asked. He barely dared to hope that all his dreams could come true. "You really really love me??

"YES!" Greg said, his heart quickening. Could it be?

"Oh, I love you too!!!!" JImmy said joyfully. "I love you too, Greg. Will you marry me????"

"Yes, oh yes," Greg said ecstacially. He had never felt as happy as this. "And we will have children together! Lots of children! And I will love them all."

"Oh, my darling Greg, I love you so much," Jimmy cried and pressed his body against Greg's until they were merged tightly together.

Their lips met in a bruising kiss, as their tongues battled for dominance. Their bodies crashed into each other. Jimmy ground his hips into Greg wanting to feel every tall inch of him.

Until suddenly Greg let out an agonized howl of pure agony.

"WHAT? What is it??" jimmy cried. He pulled away in horror. Greg was holding a hand against his manhood, his features distorted into a grimace.

"Oh Jimmy!!!" he squeaked. "You broke my cane!"

 

THE END!!! (Don't worry, his 'cane' isn't really broken! hee hee!)

* * *

 

P.S Don't forget to check out the amazing art work that inspired this! It’s super mega awesome!

P.P.S Hilson 4Ever!

P.P.S Why doesn't anyone write in this fandom any more???? Greg & Jimmy are so cute together!!!!

P.P.P.S It's on netflix!

P.P.P.P.S Just don't watch season 7 !!!!!!!

 


End file.
